pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Crowning a Champion's Waist '09
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Crowning a Champion's Waist | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = March 18, 2009 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 2,320 | label7 = Venue | data7 = Florida Sports Park | label9 = City | data9 = Naples, Florida | label10 = Last Event | data10 = | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Throwing Hands '09 }} Crowning a Champion's Waist 2009 was a PGA pay-per-view that emanated from the Florida Sports Park in Naples, Florida on March 18, 2009. It was the first pay-per-view of the post-unionization period. The event was the culmination of the Crowning a Champion's Waist PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Tournament. The main event of the card saw Ben Crane defeat Rusty Cooledge in the finals to become the first post-unionization PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion. The match was voted the tenth best match of the year in the 2009 Wrestling Contemplator Year-End Achievement Awards. Celebrities in the crowd included Darius Rucker (who sang the Halls of Montezuma), Ted McGinley, Hoobastank, and Internet Model™ Nikki "Next Door Nikki" Sims (the special guest timekeeper for the night). Crowning a Champion's Waist 2009 Results *Pre-show Match: Cobb Salad, Griffin Dorff, and Larry Little Feather defeated Dingo, Ninja Mauve, and Ninja Burnt Sienna. **Salad pinned Mauve with an assisted ace crusher. *Pre-show Match: Buster Abbott defeated Ibrahim Lincoln. **Abbott pinned Lincoln with a Buster Buster. **This was Abbott's PGA debut and Lincoln's in-ring PGA debut *"The Hybrid" Ben Crane defeated Internetico. **Crane pinned Internetico with a Hybrid Moments. **After the match The Puppets attacked Internetico, but Crane made the save. **This was a quarterfinals match in the Crowning a Champion's Waist Tournament. *Brutal Chambers defeated Snake Eyes. **Chambers won by KO after a Brute Force and kata hajime. **Just before the finish, Brian Genius hit Snake Eyes with a steel chair. **This was a quarterfinals match in the Crowning a Champion's Waist Tournament. *Pru defeated Lupe Rosalina. **Pru pinned Rosalina with an STFD. *GANJU defeated Ari Richter. **GANJU pinned Richter with a backslide. **After the match The Puppets attacked GANJU. Internetico attempted to make the save, but both were overwhelmed. *Salvador Serpiente "defeated" Lester Balaam Jackson. **Commissioner B. Armstrong Ruby counted the pin after Serpiente hit Jackson with a frog splash from the top rope to the floor. **During the match, Ruby and Brandon O'Brien attacked Jackson. **This was an unsanctioned match. *"The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge defeated Salvador Serpiente. **Cooledge pinned Serpiente with a Rusty Hinge Express. **This was a semifinals match in the Crowning a Champion's Waist Tournament. *The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins) defeated The Puppets (Bunraku and Mario Nyet), Lucharesu.com (GANJU and Internetico), and Snake Mind (Brian Genius and Snake Eyes). **Jack Cavendish pinned Nyet after Ben Crane incapacitated The Puppeteer. **The match began as a regular tag team match between The Cavendish Estate and The Puppets. *"The Hybrid" Ben Crane defeated Brutal Chambers. **Crane pinned Chambers with a powerslam. **During the match, Crane's elbow was dislocated. **This was a semifinals match in the Crowning a Champion's Waist Tournament. *"The Hybrid" Ben Crane defeated "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge. **Crane pinned Cooledge with a top rope Hybrid Moments. B. Armstrong Ruby counted the pin. **This was the final match in the Crowning a Champion's Waist Tournament. Crane was awarded the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship. External Links * CACW 2009 Show Report Category:Pay Per View events